


Глубины

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Death and Rebirth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Squick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Так жаждет рассудок, и Избранный не спорит.





	Глубины

Просто потому что он не мог держать себя в руках. Не мог и рвано сбрасывал доспехи – надежную сталь, сваливал не глядя, выл сквозь зубы. А кожа плавилась, цепляясь за прожженную стеганую куртку, розоватой пеной текла по груди. Словно отвратительным языком вылизывала руку, склизко падала на сырые камни. Он не мог сказать, было ли ему когда-то так же больно. Наверняка было, хоть каждый раз и казалось, что вот она – черта, хуже которой не будет, дальше которой не ступить. И наивно ошибался, сгорая, ломая хребет о камни, ловя выпадающие кишки. 

Дракон, разверстая громада, безвольной тушей проваливался туда же, откуда вылез. Но Избранный едва ли видел. Лишь болезненно скулил, царапал лицо, желая содрать шипящую кожу, размывая белесую жидкость из лопнувшего глаза и кровяную кашу по лицу. Шлем защитил – подвело поднятое забрало. 

В воздухе стоял душный, тошнотворный запах кислоты. Она мешалась со зловонной водой канализаций, впитывалась в отсыревший песок. Избранный рухнул на колени, внутри все свело судорогой. По губам потекли желчь и кровь. 

Чужих рук немертвый почти не почувствовал, только успел понять, что ошметки оплавленного плеча собираются не в лужу под ним, а словно нарочно отмечают путь, который он – с чужой помощью – проходил. Да едкий желудочный сок из саднящего горла плеснул на грязную засаленную рубаху, а не на благословенно-ядовитую землю этого поганого места. 

Глотку жгло, хрипы вставали поперек; не выдавить – проглотить или подавиться. И когда на этой самой глотке сжалась крепкая ладонь, Избранный не сопротивлялся. Возможно, он желал смерти, лишь бы перестать чувствовать. Возможно – ответил бы, будь в состоянии мыслить. 

Рука, куда разумнее хозяина, инстинктивно ударила по закованному в доспех предплечью, ткнула локтем в пересечение символа на золотом нагруднике. Это золото, ложное и блеклое, почти слепило. Боль впилась иглами, а накрывающая тьма умножила ее. Он рванулся не думая – да и слабо то получалось, – и обмяк в руках рыцаря из Карима. 

Умирать страшно, но не здесь. В месте, где время замирает, перестает иметь вес и форму, расставаться с жизнью больно, отвратительно, но больше не боязно. 

Стоит Избранному очнуться, как в голову ударяет потоком возвращающаяся память. Не умер. Не был убит. Запавший глаз не видит, второй слепо щурится на янтарное пламя костра. Немертвый скалится, с трудом переворачиваясь на бок, упирается предплечьем в ледяной пол, подтягивает неприподъемное тело. Озирается затравленно, но, уловив золотой блеск сложенных доспехов, почти успокаивается. 

Лотрек сидит у стены, расслабленно буравит его взглядом. Не убил. Не ушел. Избранный переставляет дрожащую руку. Кожа уже не шипит, не пенится, но болит от каждого движения. Избранный с трудом ползет по темному помещению, чтобы бессильно рухнуть у колен рыцаря. Ещё усилие – разбитая до кости скула ложится на бедро. Непривычно теплое без лат. 

– Что, хреново? – в голосе Лотрека слышна насмешка. – Я ведь говорил не лезть близко.

Избранный не отвечает, даже не ведёт головой. Лихорадка бьёт тело, жар мутит мысли. В квадрате стен холодно – но дышать нечем. Костёр не греет. Его – нет. Что-то течёт по щеке, заставляя морщиться. Водянистый запах мяса. Слизь капает с челюсти, пачкая чужую штанину. 

Лотрек кривит губы, тянется к сумке. Немертвый готов умолять не шевелиться, ведь от каждого движения и так – как Колоколом Пробуждения по темени. Уже готов, но улавливает знакомый запах. Эстус, словно меч гнилую плоть, режет душное зловоние Глубин тонким ароматом. 

Пальцы разжимают зубы. Избранный не сопротивляется. Прохладная жидкость смывает с языка горечь и соль чужой кожи, приятно катится по пересохшему горлу. 

Глоток – и склянка исчезает. Он тянется следом. Грубая ладонь ложится на лоб, мизинец вязнет в мягких рыхлых ошметках у глаза. Лотрек держит, не даёт двинуться, поит сам. Понемногу. Когда стекло касается губ, Избранный пьет жадно, буквально каждой клеткой впитывая целебный эликсир. 

– Тебе было бы легче подохнуть, – с очередной насмешкой говорит рыцарь. 

Немертвый находит силы приподняться – ломко и неловко. Опуститься щекой на широкое плечо. Привалиться, почти касаясь носом шеи. 

Пламя мерно подрагивает, танцуя на костях. От Лотрека пахнет мускусом и потом. Железом. Кровью. Глубинами. Волосы у лица свалялись в тонкие сосульки. Он морщится. Сожранное кислотой плечо немеет, отмершая плоть становится серой, пересекаясь черными прожилками.

_Подохнуть? Пожалуй._

Рыцарь смотрит на костер сквозь зеленоватое стекло фляжки. Пусто и отстраненно. И отпивает сам, поворачивая голову к Избранному.

Эстус слишком притягивает на грани смерти – если такое понятие здесь вообще ещё осталось. Избранный впивается в губы, целуя, кусая. Отчаянно, будто последний раз. Чужой вкус на языке отдает сладковатым. Немертвый стискивает рубаху на боку Лотрека, мешая дыхание и слюну, глотая так же податливо, как спасительный эликсир.

Тихий лязг. Отсвет пламени на клинке. Лезвие к горлу. Рыцарь смотрит в глаза, прежде чем глубоко полоснуть по шее. Избранный хрипит, а кровь щедро заливает лицо Лотрека. Течет, вымачивая одежду. Душит запахом.

Дрожь по телу, под ребрами морозит страх. Немертвый бесполезно ловит ртом воздух, сползая на плечо, раскрытой трахеей чувствуя сырую ткань. И осыпается, почти как вздувшаяся краска фрески. Кожа становится пылью, серым прахом, являя лику костра разбитые жилы, гниющие хрящи. Закричать бы, да мертвецу нечем. И даже осознать все это получается с трудом.

Ломкие кости трещат, стираются, тают, словно туман под солнцем, оставляя от воина лишь имя. Которое даже в веках не сохранится.

Лотрек отирает нож, косится на зеленоватый комок души, а после отводит взгляд. Костёр вздымается ярче, и застывшее время начинает обратный отсчет.

Бесплотный скелет подле пламени. Эфемерный и блеклый. Пожелтевший, будто пролежал здесь не один десяток лет. Кости обретают форму, падая безжизненной грудой. Щелкают суставы. Тихо и звонко. Останки вздрагивают, вновь познавая единение. Выворачиваются до того неестественно, что не хочется смотреть. 

Органы под ребрами набухают, движутся, теснятся, вставая на место. Сердце бесполезно сжимается. Глухой звук удара режет помещение.

Кровяная плоть обтекает кости. Укрывает ребра, вычерчивает сильные руки, обозначает бедра. Сухожилия и нервы вплетаются белыми нитями. Натягивают конечности, как тетива лук, придавая им форму чуть более удобоваримую. А следом тонкой паутиной – вены. Не-мертвый слепо таращится пустыми глазницами в потолок. Обретенная плоть усыхает, обхватывая скелет, а из груди словно червь, выползает метка, прикипая жгутами. Сжимает, давит из легких хрип.

Грязную плоть милостиво скрывает перепачканная одежда. Избранный вновь здесь, неровно дышит и касается жилистой шеи, можно подумать, не привык, что смерть латает любые раны. Сгнившие глаза устремляются на рыцаря. Внутри как буря вздымается. Адреналин, возбуждение и боль под дых. Немертвый встаёт.

Встаёт и Лотрек. Идет, наступая, хватает его за грудки. Стена врезается в спину, скребет по затылку. Ладонь бьёт по ребрам, и на мгновение между пальцев – черно-белый сгусток, что разлетается на осколки. Избранный распахивает вновь зрячие глаза, боясь задохнуться. Человечность опаляет, скоблит по свежей коже, стягивается в шрамы.

Он долго смотрит на рыцаря, но молчит. Тяжёлое дыхание, грохот сердца. Немертвый чувствует ток жизни по венам.

И срывается в поцелуй. Пальцы скользят по лицу, свозя ещё невысохшую липкую пленку. Вплетаются в волосы, расцвечивают виски багровым.

Грудью к груди. Кисло пахнущая одежда пропитывается темной влагой. На языке – кровь с губ. Смешивается со слюной, течёт по подбородку.

Дышать нечем. Алые руки рыцаря рвут рубаху от самого горла, ведут по телу, оставляя медные полосы. Болезненно бледная кожа, ставшая серой от пыли и копоти, кажется горячей.

Оттолкнуть, лишь затем, чтобы уволочь за собой на пол. Холодный, склизкий от воды и гнили. Опуститься на бедра. Касаться губ, перемазанных в разводах. Без повода и смысла. Так жаждет рассудок, и Избранный не спорит.

Лотрек отрывается, печатью оставляет поцелуй на шее напротив пульсирующей артерии. Ведёт языком, слизывая соль и пот. Его взгляд так и не прояснился после бойни. Обоюдное безумие захлестывает с головой, плавит, как кислота из пасти дракона.

Вонь Глубин давит, забивается в нос.

Рыцарь роняет немертвого, нависая. Затылок снова бьётся о камни, темные пряди мокнут и небрежно сваливаются в крови. В его собственной, не так давно пролитой. Заляпанная рубаха летит прочь. Лотрек вжимается в него, притираясь к паху через два слоя ткани. Избранный зарывается в грязные волосы, заставляет уткнуться носом в шею. Кровь с лица липнет, тянется тонкой нитью. Рыцарь вдыхает отвратительное пересечение запахов полной грудью.

Пальцы впиваются до темных синяков.  
_Когда жизнь упрямо превращается в череду смертей, отмеченных страданием и мнимой целью, за подобные моменты можно отдать что угодно. За возможность вновь почувствовать себя живым._

Язык оставляет на груди влажные следы, слизывая разводы и пятна.  
_За возможность на миг забыть, что все вокруг, куда ни сунься, уже давно мертво, прогнило, истлело. А конец пути – неминуемая гибель._

Немертвый стискивает рыцаря бедрами, ловя каждое движение.  
_От понимания, что у всего этого безумия лишь два исхода, хочется выть. Забыть себя, свихнуться, утратить разум. Или сгореть во имя богов. Во имя прежней жизни и ее продолжения._

Избранный хрипло и тяжело дышит. Зудящее возбуждение сжимается под ребрами, перетекает в низ живота. Утерянная жизнь зеленоватым клубком пульсирует над кровяным пятном. Он не торопится возвращать ее. 

Избранный не знает, что чувствует Лотрек, когда касается чужого тела и сволакивает остатки одежды. Когда поцелуями сильнее пачкает лоснящуюся кожу. Когда имеет силы не выблевать пару глотков эстуса прямо на пол от стоящего здесь гнилого смрада. А мутные глаза беспристрастны. Да ему, собственно, и дела нет.

Немертвый не сопротивляется, когда его перебрасывают и ставят на колени. Влажная рубаха неприятно липнет к спине. Только вот желание – забыться, отдать, подчиниться слепящей похоти – куда сильнее. Сильнее тошнотворной брезгливости. Сильнее призрачных мыслей – такого не должно происходить.

Рыцарь загоняет в него член одним движением, едва ли думая хоть о чем-то, кроме необходимости выместить, что теснилось внутри. Что не удалось выплеснуть с боем. Избранный шипит, оседая грудью на камни, царапает, стирая пальцы, ломая ногти.

Кровь под носом разлагается, ударяя тёплым зловонием, от которого крутит внутри. Немертвый сжимается на плоти, и новое движение выходит слишком болезненным. Как и следующее. И следующее.

Им обоим все равно. Избранному – что будет с телом, Лотреку – что кто-то пострадает.

Рыцарь вбивается насухо, сжимает темные сальные волосы. Тянет на себя до хруста в позвонках. Избранный принимает его, резко насаживаясь, оборачивается так, что мышцы ноют. Перекидывает руку через почерневшую от грязи шею, приникает к губам, в багровой кайме выглядящим слишком хищно. Пьет тяжёлое дыхание. На языке горчит привкус желчи.

За стеной возятся крысы, пялясь в темноту белками глаз.

Немертвый роняет Лотрека, вновь устраиваясь верхом. Постыдное желание слепит, перемалывает в прах и пыль. Он заводит руку за спину, обхватывая налитый кровью член. Обводя, направляя, принимая вновь. Вбирая – раз за разом – и чувствуя, как рыцарь заполняет его. Тело, сознание – болезненным наслаждением.

Избранный стягивает с плеч рваную рубаху.

Где-то там, в стороне, выдыхают яд василиски. Им обоим несказанно повезло избегать смертельного дыхания, обращающего в камень. Немертвый почти соскальзывает с крепкой плоти и насаживается до основания. Снова и снова. Отравляя похотью не хуже тех же василисков.

Лотрек приподнимается, сгребает рукой за талию, прижимая к себе. Тело к телу. Так близко, что чудом не плавится от жара. Движения бедер выбивают из головы мысли.

Из опоры – только широкие плечи. Избранный сутулится, утыкается носом в грязные волосы. Рыцарь ведёт губами по ключице, очерчивает языком пересечение метки. Шершавой, пористой. Жёсткая щетина колет кожу. За дверью кто-то скребет и с бульканьем хрипит, словно давится водой. 

Когда ощущение пространства мутится, Немертвый сбивает ритм. Опускается рвано, остервенело, животом чувствуя Лотрека и собственный член. Ох, Велка, прости им все прегрешения. 

Он откидывается в крепких руках, прогибается слишком хорошо для мощи собственного тела. Прикасается к призрачному зеленоватому клубку, что сжимается, словно бьющееся сердце.  
И все, чего Избранный лишился, стремительным потоком врывается в него. Прямо как распаленный рыцарь. 

Глушащий водоворот сжимает сознание. Лотрек стискивает его бедра, сдирая кожу короткими ногтями. Немертвый кончает на запятнанный живот, на старые шрамы и свежие ссадины. 

И буря вмиг застывает в привычном покое. Рыцарь с утробным рыком изливается в Избранного.  
Он с трудом сглатывает вязкую слюну. Кровь на лице Лотрека подсыхает и крошится в мелкий порошок. 

***

Они возвращаются к Храму Огня, чтобы подготовиться ещё раз. И раздобыть новые доспехи взамен расплавленных драконом. Ещё рыцарь говорит, что там у него осталась небольшое дело. Избранный кивает, но, как и прежде, молчит.


End file.
